


Time for a Change

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Messy! Logan, Organized! Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: Based on @and-the0scar-goesto prompt “ ‘Same time next week?’ Were the four words that ruined his schedule.Virgil had a routine. It kept him grounded and removed the decision fatigue from overthinking what he should be doing at any given moment. Virgil was happy and free because of it. But perhaps his schedule could do with an update considering the bookish man sitting across from him in the crowded café.





	Time for a Change

Virgil went to the park each day at 10 precisely to sketch out new ideas for his projects. He found it to be a relaxing way to begin his morning and his good mood from the quiet time spent in contemplation would carry over through to the rest of the day. Of course, in times of bad weather he had learned to adjust. The Café across the park was often a suitable substitute. It was just Virgil’s luck that today happened to be a Saturday and the Café was utterly packed. 

Virgil had a routine, it helped. Except when it didn’t. He wasn’t suppose to head back home for an hour yet. Virgil stood in the doorway of the café, his hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag, as he watched the sea of patrons stuffed into every available nook and cranny. The cashier noticed him frozen in the entrance, and recognizing him waved him over.

Well now Virgil would look weird if he just left. 

Virgil shuffled up to the cash register as Valerie, the friendly Barista began to fill out his usual. Virgil always got the same thing, a chai latte. Coffee was too much for him and the spiced tea reminded him of Christmas, which was comforting in its own way. He paid silently, feeling too awkward and shy to talk. Today was not a good day. He just wanted to disappear. But he couldn’t. He had to be a normal human and buy his drink in the normal way, without randomly running out of the café or magically gaining powers that would grant him the ability to actually turn invisible. 

Day dreaming of magically gaining superhuman abilities in a crowded café while he was suppose to be waiting for his order may not have been smart. He was currently imagining his incredible new life as the invisible man when a voice suddenly caught into his thoughts. 

“Virgil?” A strange yet beautifully bookish looking man stood in front of him. His eyebrows raised as he waved his hand in front of Virgil’s face. 

“Huh? Wha- Who are you? What do you want?“ He didn’t know this man. Why did he know Virgil’s name? Suspicion filled his mind as all his defenses reared up. This man was obviously a stalker bent on infiltrating Virgil’s life for some unknown reason. 

The man lips quirked up, “I believe your drink is done. They’ve been calling your name.”

“Oh.” Virgil’s cheeks blared red in his embarrassment. Ducking his head, he slipped past the man and grabbed his drink. Virgil was ready to bolt for the door, when the man spoke again. 

“There’s a table in the corner that’s free. We could share it, if you’d like?”

Virgil froze. Would it be rude to ignore the man and book it out of there as if the place had suddenly caught fire? Probably.

So he turned around and gave the man a noncommittal shrug. The man gave that stupid half smile again as he led Virgil to the back of the café carefully carrying his own mug of piping hot black coffee. He showed Virgil to a back corner where a lone table sat, positively covered in papers and books. The man’s ears glowed red as he gave a hasty explanation that as a writer organization was often abandoned when he was deep in research-mode. Virgil didn’t care much, he knew there were plenty of things most people would judge him for so he often found it hard to judge others. 

They sat across from each other. The man attempted to shuffle his papers into a somewhat respectable pile, while Virgil perched at the edge of his seat, awkwardly sipping his drink. Virgil wasn’t really paying attention to the taste. He just needed something to do, and there was no way he was getting his sketch book out in front of this odd man. 

“There.” The man said as he shoved the haphazard pile into a corner of the table. “Now there’s room for both of us to adequately commence our work. I’m Logan by the way. It would only be fair that you know my name seeing how I know yours. “ The man stated matter-of-factly as he smoothed down his shirt and adjusted his tie. The man, Logan, pulled his drink towards him and grabbing a book from his pile leaned back into his chair. He carefully opened it up to where it was book marked and glancing up at Virgil, sitting there awkwardly, “Unless you were hoping to converse?” 

Virgil hesitantly set his own drink down on the table. And carefully drew his own sketchbook out from his bag. He was not prepared to “converse.”  
“Umm.. Working quietly is good.”

Logan’s lip quirked up and he turned back to his book. 

Virgil actually found it to be a comfortable silence, sitting here with Logan. The man’s quiet attitude lent itself to a productive atmosphere. Virgil surprisingly found himself relaxing. And after half an hour of sketch random objects, he hesitantly began in outline for the stationary figure in front of him. Logan was a surprisingly good subject for a drawing. He sat in deep concentration as he read, hardly moving. And well, he wasn’t exactly bad looking either. His hair was coiffed back and his eyes were lit with fervor for whatever he was reading. The book positioned in such a way that Virgil couldn’t make out the title. Virgil lost himself in drawing those eyes, trying to get that gaze just right. And when he looked up to check he found those same eyes staring straight back at him. 

Virgil slammed his sketchbook shut, his heart racing at having been caught. Logan, however gave no sign he saw the drawing and only cocked his head at Virgil’s reaction, the quirked lips becoming a permanent fixture to his face. “I actually have to go now. “ He spoke softly, as if he was worried about spooking Virgil further. He gathered his teetering pile of books and papers back into his overstuffed backpack. Flinging the pack across his shoulder, turned to face Virgil. “It was a lovely likeness by the way. Same time next week?” And that was how Virgil’s routine was forever ruined, because how could he say no? After all, he had to finish his drawing.


End file.
